


At Your Bedside.

by evendeathlikespizza



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evendeathlikespizza/pseuds/evendeathlikespizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote a couple of mini-fics over on Tumblr a while back, enjoy! Spoilery fic below</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Your Bedside.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a couple of mini-fics over on Tumblr a while back, enjoy! Spoilery fic below

When Sam and Dean are asleep in the waiting room or praying for Bobby, Crowley manages to sneak in to his hospital room, even though he's likely to be killed if they see him again, he runs hell now (a very different hell) and he would say he doesn't give a shit about what happens to those denim and plaid wearing monstrosities. He can't just stand by and do nothing while the Leviathans are in control above ground.

So as he's looking at Bobby in fondness and beard envy, wishing he had killed Dick when he had the chance, he tries to heal Bobby himself but because he's a demon it's not that easy, the only thing he can think of is to call upon one of Cas' heavenly comrades and beg them to heal his former allies.

If anyone asked him afterwards he would swear he did it because they were the only ones who had a chance at stopping the Leviathans.


End file.
